Watching What?
by BerkDragonRider
Summary: The cast of HTTYD had been transported to the G.M.A.D's Hideout to watch a movie. What about? They will soon find out. (The Hideout is seen in my story, "The GMAD: The Four Worlds") Rated K
1. Stop the fight!

_**Hey guys. My first story, so please no flames. I'll try to update at least one chapter a day. I hope that's OK with you guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**_

* * *

_**At the Dragon arena...**_

It was almost done. The Monstrous Nightmare's snout was just an inch away from the weapon-less hand that belonged to Berk village's runt and disgrace, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. But that all went downhill, after the angry chief, Stoick the Vast, also father of Hiccup, slammed his heavy hammer onto one of the metal bars supporting the dome-shaped cage above the arena floor. As a result, the frightened Nightmare's eyes turned to slits as it reared its head back, preparing to bite the small hand in front of him.

It was lucky enough that Hiccup wasn't bitten. He merely dodged the giant reptilian teeth and angry flames that burst into a stream of fire, chasing after him around the not-so-big arena.

As soon as the scream of terror escaped Hiccup's lips, in a cove through the forest, a sleet-black saddle-wearing Night Fury, Toothless, had heard his master's scream and perked up, wondering what to do. His mind was made up. He got up and ran toward one of the cliff walls in the cove, trying his best to climb out without anyone working his prosthetic tail for him.

It was much effort, but it was worth it in the end once the black dragon's claws hooked themselves onto the rough stone path that led toward the village.

As the giant black dragon ran towards the arena, things were going on very badly with Hiccup and the Nightmare. One, once Hiccup managed to grab hold of a shield laying on the weapon rack, the Nightmare crushed said rack, leaving Hiccup completely exposed out in the open. Two, once Astrid saw the weapon rack get smashed to pieces, Hiccup barely an inch from becoming a dragon's lunch, she immediately called out to him and used a single-bladed axe to wedge the arena gate open, allowing just enough access to enter, leaving her standing exposed to the red dragon. And three, once Astrid has manage to hit the Nightmare with a hammer she had found discarded by the rack, the blazing red reptile switched its target from Hiccup to her, chasing her before Stoick managed to open the gates, signalling and calling out to the two endangered teenagers. Astrid was able to make it to the chief of Berk in time.

Hiccup wasn't so lucky...

The Nightmare's head reared back as it fired its stream of lava-like fire onto the pillar in front of Hiccup, causing said Viking to turn around and run the other way. He wasn't able to go far before the Nightmare pounced, trapping Hiccup underneath one of its large claws.

Then came a shrill-like whistle, bringing every Viking's attention to a big black dragon about to blast its way into the arena. But once the blast had been released and exploded on the metal bars, a shockwave had followed, next to it, a bright light that surrounded the entire isle of Berk. The villages of Berk, along with all dragons around the archipelago, had all vanished, leaving an empty island, and confused farm animals.

'_Baaaaaahhh...?'_


	2. What just happened?

_At an unknown area..._

The villagers of Berk were dropped down onto the ground, piled up on one another. Hiccup and Astrid were the only two actually lucky enough to not be there. Instead, they landed softly on their feet away from giant pile of yak-sized Vikings. The other teens, you ask? Well, with their parents. Well, more like..._under_ them.

"Uhh...what just happened?" Hiccup asked, nervously. Suddenly, they all heard laughter from behind them. "AHAHAHAHA! Oh Gods! That was HILARIOUS! I can't-! Just-! AHAHAHA!"

**"WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YERSELF!"** bellowed Stoick from the bottom the pile. Hiccup couldn't help but snigger.

The village noticed this, **"WHAT?!"** they yelled. Hiccup just rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? We have no idea where we are, yet you threaten the person who brought us here in the first place. We don't even know a bit about this person and here you are, all piled up like sacks of flour. And dad? Gotta admit, you look great like that. How's the view?" he said, laughing at the last bit. Some villagers were even caught chuckling at the boy's little joke.

"Okay! Well, now that _that's_ done, may I ask, who are you? And where are we?" Hiccup asked the mysterious voice.

The person suddenly chuckled and stepped out of the shadows, revealing a twelve-year-old girl with curly, black hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a red shirt, a black unzipped hoodie, black jeans, and white running shoes. On her head was a black cap with "G.M.A.D." in bold golden lettering, and her hands wore black fingerless leather gloves. Strapped to her back was a bow 'n' arrow with a full quiver, and on her left was a Gronckle Iron sword in a scabbard. Next to her sat a Night Fury, larger than Toothless by a Night Fury's head. He had a 49ft. wingspan and piercing green eyes. "Oh, how can I forget? My name is BerkDragonRider, Rider of the Night Fury Speedstrike, Guardian of Night Furies, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer. I have brought you all here to watch something we like to call, a movie. But first, can anyone have a guess at what this movie is about?" she asked.

Snotlout raised his hand, finally free from his dad's underside.

"Yes, Snotlout?" BerkDragonRider asked with a seeming _'why-did-I-have-to-ask'_ expression on her face.

"Well, isn't it obvious? It's about the Snotman! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout cheered while the rest of the Berk teens, BerkDragonRider included, groaned. "In your dreams, Snotface!" Astrid yelled. "Yeah, what she said! -Wait, what did she say?" Tuffnut, being the ever-stupid twin he is, asked. BerkDragonRider facepalmed. "If this keeps up I might accidentally set Speedstrike to pounce mode..." she muttered, the only ones hearing her being Hiccup and Astrid.

The Vikings all began murmuring in anger, and confusion. "Alright... Alright! Questions, later. For now, I suggest you leaving your weapons in those barrels." she said, gesturing to five large barrels for the weapons. "Why should we?" Snotlout asked. BerkDragonRider groaned. "Oh, for the love of Thor, put your Godsdamned weapons in the barrels!" she yelled, causing Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs to jump. "Okay, okay! Sheesh! No need to shout. I still don't see why we have to put them there." Snotlout said until his weapon was snatched out of his hand before you could even say 'Dragon'.

"You want to know why? Because the rest of the audience is, might I say, defensive, if nothing else, when around weapons. Now, follow me. I will take you to your seats. Once I bring in the other half of the audience, I want no fighting. Are we clear?" said BerkDragonRider after the villagers had all put their weapons in the barrel. A few villagers murmured in agreement, but that wasn't what the Guardian of Night Furies wanted. She growled, petting Speedstrike. "I said: Are. We. **CLEAR?!**" Speedstrike roared to get everybody's response. They all jumped and flinched. "YES MA'AM!"

BerkDragonRider sighed. "Why do I even put up with this?" she muttered. "Night! You can come out now!"

After she had said this, a girl emerged from the shadows with a bow 'n' arrow strapped to her back. She wore a purple jumper, blue skinny jeans, and fur boots. By her side was a Skrill. "Well, don't just stand there. Introduce yourself." BerkDragonRider encouraged. This caused the girl to smile. "Hi everyone. My name is NightFury999, Rider of the Skrill Lightning, Guardian of Reading, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer. But, like BerkDragonRider said, you can call me Night." Night said, then she turned to face BerkDragonRider. "Your name is too long. What's your nickname? You never told me." she asked her. BerkDragonRider smiled. "Well, I don't know, really. What do you think of 'Rider'?" she asked. Night just nodded and smiled. "Alright then, Rider. You don't have to worry about the, um...other half of the audience. I can take care of that." Night offered. Rider just nodded. "Sure thing. Thanks Night." "No problem at all. You _are _new to this." Night said, then she turned and walked away to where the rest of the audience was waiting.

Rider turned back to the Berk audience. They were staring at her. "... What?!" she asked, surprising them all. Rider sighed. "Come on, let's not waste anymore time here acting like a bunch of muttonheads." she then led them to a giant room with rows upon rows of velvet seats **(imagine the seats in the cinema)**, soft, velvety walls, and a big white patch in front** (Come on, you guys can guess what this is. If you can't, call the paramedics!)**

"Okay, sit wherever you want. Except you two, Astrid and Hiccup. I have two special seats reserved just for you." This caused Astrid and Hiccup to blush slightly and look away as Rider led the two to the very front near a bunch of stone slabs. "Have a guess yet on who the other half of the audience will be?" She whispered to them. They nodded slowly, partially afraid of the reaction of the other vikings, partially happy with being near the dragons for protection.

About five minutes later, Night emerged from a door on the other side of the room, the other half of the audience with her. The Vikings gasped once they caught sight of them. They're supposed to share a room with...

**"DRAGONS?!"**

Rider shut her ears. "Ouch..." Night sniggered, alongside some of the dragons. Among these dragons was the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself...

"Toothless?"

The village was shocked. There were two voices, _TWO_ voices that mentioned that name. But who were they?** (Of course you guys know. If you don't, well that is just plain sad...)**

"Who said that?"

"Are they traitors?"

"Workers of Loki!"

"Be gone with them!"

The villagers' murmurs rang through the room, making Hiccup and Astrid panic. They should have just kept their mouths shut.

**"SHUT IT!"** Night and Rider bellowed, shutting everyone up almost instantly.

"Thank you! Now, if you will all please take a seat, then _maybe, _we can actually start watching this movie. And just so you all know, this movie is called **'How to Train Your Dragon'.** And no, I did not make this up." Rider said as everyone took their seats and the screen flickered on to life.


	3. Dragon raid!

_**We skim above a dark ocean, the ocean waves splashing on the seastacks. **__**The CAMERA VIEW rolls in closer to reveal BERK, a lone island jutting straight up to the surface.**_

**HICCUP(V.O.) ****"This, is Berk."**

The villagers perk up and look at said boy, WHO IS SITTING WITH DRAGONS! Not just that, but the HOFFERSON girl is there with him!

**HICCUP(Con't' V.O.) ****"It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing-to-Death. It's located solidly on the meridian of Misery."**

Some Vikings and dragons chuckle. The boy sure knew his locations well!

_**CAMERA drifts closer to reveal a pasture and a flock of sheep munching on grass.**_

**"My village. In a word? Sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets."**

"Of course we do. When _don't _we have those?" Hiccup asked to some chuckling Vikings.

_**ZOOM IN to two sheep standing and chewing.**_

**"The only problems are the pests."**

_**One of the sheep is snatched away by giant claws, the sheep in front of it now taking its place.**_

"Sheesh! Talk about greedy sheep." muttered Hiccup, loud enough for Astrid and the dragons to hear.

**HICCUP(Con't' V.O.) ****"While other places have **_**mice**_**, or **_**mosquitos**_**, we have..."**

"We have Vikings!" Hiccup said, causing laughter to _some _of the villagers.

_**(CUT TO inside the chief's house.) **__**The door is pulled open as a Monstrous Nightmare stops flying and turns its head to blast the open door, which was closed before the fire could enter. The flames went through the tiny gaps of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**_

**Hiccup: "Dragons..."**

Some Vikings growl under their breath at the dragons, who do the same to the Vikings.

"Make one move towards each other, and I swear you're gonna regret it..." growled Night and Rider in unision.

They return to their places, eyes glued to the screen, silently promising a battle with the dragons once this is all over.

_**The sizzling door reopens as Hiccup makes his way through the plaza.**_

"Hiccup, why can't ye just stay inside?" Stoick asked his son. Hiccup just rolled his eyes. "Would you rather I stay in there until the house falls down?" he shoots back. Stoick was shocked. It was true, so why would he stay in there? Besides, he's the village's only blacksmith apprentice.

**HICCUP(Con't' V.O.) ****"Most people would leave, but...not us. We're Vikings. We have...stubbornness issues."**

"Oi! Wha's that supposed ta mean?!" some Vikings asked the chuckling child.

**"My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know..."**

"Oh, it's the best name out there!" joked Hiccup, sarcastically, making some watches laugh.

_**Hiccup continues running through the plaza, passing by fallen Vikings and scattered weapons. He DUCKS under a log, stopping the Vikings holding it, making it knock an axe-man to the ground, unconscious.**_

"Whoops. Sorry about that Gunnar." Hiccup apologized to said Viking, Gunnar, who accepted it. "Ah, it's no problem, boy-o." Hiccup smiled in thanks.

**"But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."**

_**As Hiccup looks back at the little accident he caused, he gets shoved twice before there's a blast exploding behind him. He turns to see a Viking get hurled toward him. He falls flat on his back as the Viking stops on top of him.**_

**Viking: (**_**Fierce**_**) Aaaarrrgghhh! (**_**Cheery; insane**_**) Mornin'!**

"A little too much ta drink, if ya ask me." said Gobber, laughing and grinning at the blushing Viking alongside several more villagers.

_**Hiccup gets back to his feet and rushes up the bridge, ignoring the calls of,**_

**Viking 1: "What are ya doin' 'ere?!" **

**Viking 2: "Get inside!" **

**Viking 3: "What are you doin' out?!" **

**Viking 4: "Get back inside!"**

"As if they even ever cared at all..." mumbled Hiccup, just loud enough for Astrid and Toothless to here, but not loud enough for the other Vikings.

_**Hiccup runs on the path of fire, before he was pulled back by a large meaty hand.**_

**Stoick: HICCUP! (**_**To his men**_**) What is he doin' out again?! (**_**To Hiccup**_**) What are you doin' out?!**

_**He pushes Hiccup away in the direction of the forge.**_

**Stoick: Get inside!**

**HICCUP(Con't' V.O.) ****"That's, Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that wen he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?"**

Stoick chuckled. That rumor was still going around?

_**Stoick grabs a large wooden cart and hurls it toward a straying dragon, knocking it off balance.**_

**"Yes I do..."**

Stoick beamed at his son, who looked away from him and back to the screen. Stoick frowned. _What was wrong with him?_

**Stoick: (**_**Barking to his men**_**) What 'ave we got?! **

**Viking: "Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare!"**

_**A catapult explodes behind them, forcing Vikings to duck. Stoick stands firm, brushing a flaming ember off his shoulder.**_

**Stoick: "Any Night Furies?" **

**Viking: "None so far." **

**Stoick: "(**_**Relieved**_**) Good."**

Hiccup turns to Toothless. "Sounds like he's scared of you, bud." he mutters quietly, chuckling. Rider does the same thing to Speedstrike.

**Viking: "HOIST THE TORCHES!"**

_**Hiccup is seen running through the open plaza into a tall building with a chimney. As he enters, he is greeted by a two-limbed blacksmith hammering away at a sword to bend it back into shape.**_

Gobber smiles as he sees himself appear onscreen.

**Gobber: "Oh, nice of ye ta join the party. I thought you migh' 'ave been carried off!"**

Snotlout snorts. "Wish he was..." This gave him a death glare from Astrid and a punch in the face from Ruffnut.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?! Astrid just glared!" he yelped. Ruffnut just shrugged. "Meh, I just felt like it."

Snotlout huffed and crossed his arms, slouching into his seat as he watched the movie.

_**Hiccup discards his vest and grabs his apron upon Gobber's scattered appendages.**_

"You really need to clean up, Gobber. I mean, people could suffocate in there!" Hiccup joked, making many Vikings and dragons laugh as Gobber blushes.

**Hiccup: "Wha-who, me? Na, come on I'm (**_**picks up hammer appendage**_**) **_**way **_**too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all..."**

_**He strikes a body-builder pose.**_

**Hiccup: "...this."**

This causes Snotlout and the twins to laugh. "Hahaha! Useless, strong?! That's rich!"

Rider and Night growl. Rider has to hold Night back from running over and strangling the Jorgensen boy. "Shut it, Snotface! You'll see. You will _all_ see what he's capable of!" Then they turned their attention back to the screen.

**Gobber: "(**_**mocking**_**) Well, they need toothpicks, don' they?"**

_**Hiccup transfers bent and chipped weapons into the hearth to repair.**_

**HICCUP(Con't' V.O.) ****"The meathead with the attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, **_**little-r**_**."**

"Oi! I'm no meathead, fishbone!"

"Well, I'm no fishbone, yak-head!"

"Why I oughtta..."

"Shut up!"

"Yes Rider..." sigh Gobber and Hiccup, promising a rematch later on.

_**Scene changes to Stoick and his men running down the path.**_

**Stoick: "We move to the lower defenses! We'll counter-attack with the catapults!"**

_**A house is set alight by a Nadders forcing the Vikings to run faster.**_

**HICCUP(Con't' V.O.) ****"See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses."**

**Viking: "FIRE!"**

_**FIVE teens are seen dragging a giant barrel of water, the fire brigade!**_

"Hey, it's us!" Fishlegs squeals. Snotlout laughs. "Of course we're there. But if Useless were there, we'd all die because he can't even lift the bucket!" Hiccup hung his head down. Rider was so close to letting go of Night to let her charge at Snotlout.

**HICCUP(Con't' V.O.) ****"Oh, and that's Fishlegs,"**

Fishlegs is jumping up and down in his seat.

**"...Snotlout,"**

Snotlout flexes his muscles and kisses them, making Astrid gag. (**A/n: **I just wrote this and _I_ gagged!)

**"...the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and"**

The twins celebrate by punching each other.

**"...(**_**dreamy**_**) Astrid."**

Hiccup and Astrid blush and look away from each other. Snotlout sees this as the perfect opportunity to tease his cousin.

"HA! Useless with Astrid?! Now that's funny! I bet the only time he's ever going to be able to talk to Astrid is if he ever bests me at fighting! Which would so happen to be, hmm...let me think. Oh that's right! NEVER! AHAHA!" Now _that _was the let straw.

Rider let go of Night and let her charge to Snotlout, who was too busy laughing to notice. She jumped onto his seat and began to strangle him.

"Say sorry! SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" she yelled, choking him. Snotlout struggled to speak. "S-sorry! I-I-I'm sorry!" he managed to choke out.

Five seconds later, he was able to breathe again. He gasped for air and held his neck. "That was a warning to whoever makes fun of Hiccup while watching. Got that?!" Night growled. Everyone, including Stoick, cowered in fear of the Skrill rider. They all nodded their heads and turned back to the screen.

* * *

_**A/n: So someone asked me what my estimated update schedule might be. Well, it's summer here right now, so maybe at least 1 chap a day. Hope that's good enough for you guys.**_


	4. Night Fury! Get down!

_**As the teens ran past the forge, Hiccup tries to join them,**_

**HICCUP(Con't' V.O.) ****"Oh, their job is so much cooler..."**

_**...but he was hooked back inside by Gobber.**_

**Hiccup: "Aww, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!"**

_**Gobber sets Hiccup down and pokes him three times.**_

**Gobber: "Ooh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!" **

**Hiccup: "Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date!"**

Snotlout snorts. But unbeknownst to him, Hiccup and Astrid are leaning closer to the other.

_**Gobber counts the things Hiccup can't do on his last five fingers.**_

**Gobber: "You can't lift a hammer,"**

"True."

**Gobber: "You can't swing an axe,"**

"Agreed."

**Gobber: "Ye can't even throw one of these!"**

_**Gobber takes out a BOLA (iron balls connected by a rope) and shows it to Hiccup. The bola is snatched by a Viking at the counter, who threw it at a lone Gronckle, making it crash land out of the sky.**_

"Affir-"

"Hiccup?"

"Yes Ruffnut?"

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but shut up!"

_**ON HICCUP, ready with the answer. He goes to the back of the room, revealing a WHEELBARROW-LIKE contraption.**_

**Hiccup: "Okay, fine, but..**_**.this**_** will throw it for me."**

_**Suddenly the spring arm of the contraption springs up, launching a bola towards a Viking at the counter, knocking him unconscious.**_

"Oi! So it was you, ah?! That hurt!" the Viking who got hit yelled.

"I'm sorry! I never meant for it to launch!" Hiccup yelled back.

**Gobber: "See! Now, this right 'ere, is what I'm talkin' about!" **

**Hiccup: "M-m-mild calibration issue." **

**Gobber: "Listen, Hiccup! If you wan' to get out there ta fight dragons, you need to stop all..."**

_**He gestures his hook arm and real arm at Hiccup.**_

**Gobber: "...this."**

"Seriously Gobber? You want me to change? Alright then." Hiccup then changes his voice to his best Scottish accent. "Oh, Gobba', I knoow now ho' I coul' change! Maybe I can build 'ouses, o' maybe go out inta the for'st and catch me self some trolls! They stole me socks, bu' only the lef' ones... Wha's with tha'? Ooh, Gobba', hurry up ya yak-head! We're gonna lose 'em! Argh! Tha devils they are, evil little things! Scared me half ta death! Nearly soiled me skivvies!" as he finished, the entire hall was rolling on the ground laughing their guts out at a scowling and blushing Gobber. Even the dragons were on their backs, trying, and failing, to stop their laughter.

"HAHAHA! Who knew Useless was so good at a laugh?! M-maybe... Maybe I'll give him a chance." Snotlout said, regaining his composure and sitting back down on his seat. The others shot him looks of shock, more coming from Hiccup.

**Hiccup: "(**_**Shocked**_**) But you just pointed to**_** all**_** of me!" **

**Gobber: "Yes! Tha's it! Stop bein' all of you!"**

"I just did!"

**Hiccup: "(**_**Threatening**_**) Ohhhhhh..." **

**Gobber: "(**_**Mimicking**_**) Ohhhhhh, yes." **

**Hiccup: "Y-you, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much**_** raw, vikingness, contained?**_** There'll be consequences!" **

**Gobber: "(**_**Bored**_**) I'll take my chances."**

_**He grabbed a sword from the table and dropped it in Hiccup's arms.**_

**Gobber: "Sword. Sharpen. Now."**

_**Hiccup lobs the sword over to the grinder and starts sharpening the sword as he stews, fantasizing.**_

**HICCUP(Con't' V.O.) ****"One day I'll get out there, because killing a dragon, is everything around here."**

The dragons flinch._ Is that why the humans always hunt them?_

_**NADDERS are seen tearing into the food storage, scattering a few stray sheep.**_

**"A Nadder Head is sure to get me at least noticed."**

The Nadders huff._ Surely, they were better than that!_

_**HIPPO-LIKE DRAGONS fly off from the ground with fishing poles in their mouths.**_

**"Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend."**

"Are you sure about that, Hic?" Astrid muttered, just loud enough for only Hiccup to hear. Hiccup blushed pink hearing those words.

_**A single SNAKE-LIKE HEAD breaks a whole in the roof of a house, releasing a flammable GAS throughout the entire building. A second head knocks the door open, SPARKING its mouth, igniting the green gas.**_

**"A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads; twice the status."**

_**The ZIPPLEBACK HEADS disappear within the smoke, only to reappear later with the two heads merging together at the dragon's body. The dragon is seen flying by a catapult where Stoick and his men are stationed.**_

**Viking 1: "They found the sheep!" **

**Stoick: "Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" **

**Viking 2: "FIRE!"**

_**The catapult launches a boulder towards a Nadder, hitting it. **__**A shadow flies behind Stoick. A second later, the underside of the catapult is up in flames.**_

**HICCUP(Con't' V.O.) ****"Then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this, nasty habit of setting themselves fire."**

The Nightmares give toothy grins to the other dragons. _If the best Vikings go after them, they must be the best dragon, right?_

_**As what is seen now, the NIGHTMARE emerges from the flame, its entire self covered in raging FIRE.**_

**Stoick: "RELOAD! I'll take care of this."**

_**Stoick bashes the Nightmare's face with the hammer twice before it tries to bite him, but he dodges. Suddenly, there's a LOW BALLISTIC MOANING, getting louder and louder with every passing second. **__**AT THE FORGE, Hiccup stops his work, reacting to the same sound.**_

Hiccup and Astrid (**A/n:** Don't forget me, Rider!) perk up at the sound of the black Night Fury.

**HICCUP(Con't' V.O.) ****"But the ultimate prize, is the dragon no one's ever seen."**

"'No one'?" Astrid joked quietly, making Hiccup shrug.

**"We call it the..."**

**Viking 1: "NIGHT FURY!" **

**Viking 2: "GET DOWN!"**

_**The NIGHT FURY shoots a plasma blast at one of the catapults, destroying it. Stoick and his men run away from the blast.**_

**Stoick: "JUMP!"**

**HICCUP(Con't' V.O.) ****"This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..."**

_**Another blast and destroyed catapult later...**_

**"..**_**.never **_**misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."**

The twins snort.

_**Gobber changes his tong appendage for an axe.**_

**Gobber: "Man tha fort, Hiccup. They need me ou' there!"**

"That wasn't such a good idea Gobber." Hiccup chuckled.

_**He hobbles to the doorway, but turns back to look at Hiccup.**_

**Gobber: "Stay. Put. There."**

"Sit. Stay. Good boy!" Hiccup joked, getting many laughs from the hall.

_**ON HICCUP'S confused face.**_

**Gobber: "Ya know wha' I mean."**

_**He shouts out a battle cry and charges out in the plaza. ON HICCUP, a smirk on his face. He runs to the back of the forge and grabs his bola-launcher. A second later, he BASHES out of the forge, pushing the bola-launcher through the plaza, ignoring the calls of,**_

**Viking 1: "Hiccup, where are ye goin'?!" **

**Viking 2: "Get back 'ere!"**

_**Hiccup just ignores them.**_

**Hiccup: "Yeah, I know! B-be right back!"**

_**ON STOICK. Nadders are seen cornering sheep. Stoick hurls a FISHING NET over them. The Vikings hold the dragons down. One Nadder attempts to burst a hole in the net. Stoick JUMPS on the dragon's head, clamping its jaw shut.**_

**Stoick: "MIND YERSELVES! The devils still have some juice in 'em!"**

"They. Are. Not. Devils." Hiccup growled.

_**ON HICCUP. At the edge of a cliff. He sets his bola-launcher down and cranks several levers, opening a set of double-arrows. He drops a bola into the launch chamber and stands at the ready, mumbling to himself.**_

**Hiccup: "Come on. Gimme somethin' to shoot at. Gimme somethin' to shoot at."**

Hiccup watches on in shame. He still remembers that day. The day he took Toothless' freedom away from him.

Astrid and Toothless both noticed this as they sighed. One whacked him on the head, and the other one punched him in the arm (**A/n:** You guys guess who is who.)

"Ow! What was that for?!" Hiccup whisper-shouted, rubbing his head, then his arm. "Stop beating yourself up over it!" was the only reply he got.

_**As Hiccup looks off into the dark sky, he notices something. Several STARS blink on and off, as if something is passing in front of them. The NIGHT FURY. **__**He readys his hands on the trigger, until KA-BLAM! The catapult tower topples over, flashing a silhouette of a dragon. **__**He launches the bola, the force knocking him over onto the ground. He gets up, panting, until he hears a WHACK and a SCREECH!**_

The Vikings stared wide-eyed with their mouths agape._ Hiccup, the runt and disgrace of the village, shot down the unholy offspring of lightning and death!_

_**Hiccup stands up fully, cheering on himself.**_

**Hiccup: "Oh, I hit it? Yes, I hit it! Did**_** anybody**_** see that?!"**

_**There's a loud CRUNCH sound behind him. He turns to see his bola-launcher crushed to bits by a Monstrous Nightmare.**_

**Hiccup: "(_Sarcastically_****) Except for you..."**

"Hiccup, how do you do that?" Tuffnut asked the auburn-haired boy. "Do what?" asked Hiccup, confused. Ruffnut chimed in. "Y'know, how do you act so calm?" Hiccup just sighed his response. "Years of practice." That put everyone to shame. They had all treated him badly, not one person standing up to him.

_**ON STOICK. He hears a SCREAM of terror and looks up to see Hiccup being chased by a Nightmare down the plaza. He sighs in frustration and stands up, turning back to his men.**_

**Stoick: "(**_**To his men. **__**Re: The Nadders**_**) Do NOT let them escape!" **

**Viking: "Right!"**

_**SCENE CHANGES to Hiccup being chased around town, the Nightmare hot on his heels **_(**A/n:** Literally!)_**, blasting fire in an attempt to roast the scrawny Viking. **__**Hiccup runs behind a PILLAR for safety, flames RUSHING passed on either side of the giant wooden beam. As Hiccup turns to look if the Nightmare is still there, the giant dragon's head peers out from the other side, opening its jaws to bite the boy. Until he is TACKLED to the ground by none other than Stoick.**_

"Right on time, Stoick!" Gobber said, regaining the color on his face after what he'd just witnessed.

_**As the Nightmare prepares to fire, it only coughs up SMOKE, unable to shoot the large red-bearded Viking chief.**_

**Stoick: "You're all out..."**

_**Stoick BASHES the Nightmare multiple times on the face with his BARE HANDS, making it dizzy and fly off into the sky to join the rest of its comrades. He turns back to the wooden beam,**_

**HICCUP(Con't' V.O.) ****"Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know..."**

_**IN TIME to see the beam collapse, revealing Hiccup staring up at the chief with a nervous expression on his face. As the beam collapses, the giant torch on top SEPARATES and begins rolling down the hill, causing damage in its wake. Hiccup's expressions vary from 'Whoops...', 'Ooooo...', and 'Ouch...'**_

**Hiccup: "(**_**To Stoick**_**) Sorry, dad..."**

_**The torch continues rolling down the hill towards the trapped Nadders, DESTROYING the large net and FREEING the dragons. The sheep are stuffed in the net and carried with the dragons in their escape.**_

_**ON HICCUP. All eyes are upon him.**_

**Hiccup: "(**_**Sheepish**_**) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury..."**

_**Stoick, fuming and embarrassed, GRABS the scruff of Hiccup's vest and DRAGS him off. Hiccup tries his best to break free of his grasp, but to no avail.**_

**Hiccup: "Ah, it's not like the last few times, dad. I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot! It, went down, just off Raven Point! Let's get a search party out there before it-" **

**Stoick: "(**_**Furious**_**) STOP! Just, stop. Every time you step outside, disaster falls! Can you not see tha' I have**_** bigger**_** problems?! Winter is almost 'ere, an' I have an**_** entire**_** village ta feed!"**

_**Hiccup looks around and TRIES to lighten the mood.**_

**Hiccup: "Well, between you and me, the village could do with a little**_** less**_** feeding, don't ya think?"**

The hall laughs._ It's true!_ They've all had their fair share of fat jokes from the Haddock boy, and it makes them smile.

_**The villagers stir self-consciously and try to cover up their BIG BEER-BELLIES.**_

**Stoick: "(**_**Exasperated**_**) This**_** isn't**_** a joke, Hiccup! Why can't ye follow tha**_** simplest**_** orders?!" **

**Hiccup: "I-I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I have to just**_** kill**_** it, y'know? It's, who I am, dad."**

"No it isn't. And it never will be." Hiccup mumbles quietly to himself.

**Stoick: "(**_**Exhausted**_**) Oh, you are, many things Hiccup. But a dragon killer? That's not one of 'em. Get back to the house. (**_**To Gobber**_**) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up..."**

_**Gobber WHACKS Hiccup on the head. As they walk, they pass the teen fire brigade, the twins and Snotlout snickering.**_

"I'm sorry, cuz. Really, I am." Snotlout said, and just by looking, you can tell that he's telling the truth. Hiccup, being the person who wants acceptance, smiled warmly at his cousin, before turning back to the screen.

**Tuffnut: "Quite the performance." **

**Snotlout: "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" **

**Hiccup: "Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..."**

_**As they pass, Gobber SHOVES Snotlout to the ground. When he gets back up, he chuckles and looks at Astrid, who stands up to leave with her double-blade axe. **_(**A/n:** I noticed that people say Astrid glared, but when I watched the movie again, she actually had a look of pity on her face. CHECK THE MOVIE PEOPLE!)

_**They reach a giant house OVERLOOKING the entire village. Hiccup talks to Gobber about his feelings.**_

**Hiccup: "I really did hit one." **

**Gobber: "Uh-huh. Sure, Hiccup." **

**Hiccup: "He never listens." **

**Gobber: "Well, it runs in tha family."**

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked the two Haddocks. Gobber just grinned and looked back at the screen before looking back at through younger Haddock. "Don' tell me ya forgot! Hiccup, do these three words ring any bells? 'Stay. Put. There.'" Hiccup huffed and leaned back against his chair.

**Hiccup: "A-and when he does, it's always with this,**_** disappointed scowl**_**, like someone skimmped on the meat in his sandwich. ****(**_**Scottish accent**_**) Excuse me, barmai'! Am afraid ye brought me tha wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms! Extra guts an' glory on tha side. This 'ere, this is a talkin' fishbone!"**

_**Gobber tries to cheer him up.**_

**Gobber: "No, yer thinkin' about this all wrong. It's not so much what ye look like, it's what's**_** inside**_** that he can't stand."**

_**That only makes things worse to Hiccup.**_

"Wow, Gobber. What a way to cheer me up! I feel so loved!" Hiccup said, sarcastically. Astrid noticed his discomfort and tried to help. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled. Hiccup looked at her, shocked and blushing, before smiling back and turning to watch the movie.

_**ON HICCUP'S 'are-you-serious**__**'**__** face.**_

**Hiccup: "Thank you, for summing that up."**

_**He turns to open the door, but Gobber stops him.**_

**Gobber: "Look, tha point is, stop tryin' so hard ta be something's you're not." **

**Hiccup: "I just wanna be one of you guys..."**

"Not anymore I don't..." Hiccup muttered.

_**He opens the door and slowly walks inside as Gobber leaves. Once he's sure that Gobber is gone he DASHES out he back door towards the forest as the screen changes to black.**_

The Vikings stare at the screen waiting for the next scene to come.


	5. He's probably out there now

**_A/n: Hey guys. I'm running a little low on sleep now because of this story. So, after this chapter, I'm going to stop and rest for just a day. Is that OK with you guys? I hope so._**

**_Disclaimer: Nothing from HTTYD is mine._**

* * *

_**(CUT TO inside the Great Hall) A giant statue of a dragon is seen with a sword PLUNGED straight through its chest, Stoick's voice is heard all across the room. He leans over a giant NAUTICAL map of around Berk. He grabs a dagger from beside him and STABS a swirl of dragons in Hellheim's Gate, voicing his thoughts to all Berk warriors.**_

**Stoick: "(**_**Commanding**_**) Either we finish them, or they'll finish us, it's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find tha nest an' destroy it the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search, before the ice sets in!"**

_**The Vikings seem hesitant.**_

**Viking: "Those ships never come back."**

**Stoick: "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!"**

_**He looks INTENTLY at the crowd gathered before him, none of them wanting to join in search of the DRAGONS' NEST.**_

**Stoick: "A'right, the who stay, will look after Hiccup."**

_**Almost immediately, all the hands of the Vikings SHOOT UP, volunteering to join in.**_

"_THAT'S _how you get people to come with you?! By using_ ME?!_ What is wrong with you?!" Hiccup yelled at his father, angry. Stoick just stared in shock at his son's outburst._ Does he really just use him like that?_

**Viking: "To the ships!"**

**Spitelout: "I'm with you, Stoick!"**

**Stoick: "(**_**Dryly**_**) Tha's more like it..."**

_**As the villagers leave, we see Gobber drinking from his tankard of mead before he stands up from the bench.**_

**Gobber: "A'right. I'll pack my undies."**

"You have one strange love for undies, Gobber. What are you, UndieMan?" laughed Hiccup along with the hall.

**Stoick: "No, I need you ta stay, and train some new recruits."**

**Gobber: "(**_**Sarcastically**_**) Oh, perfect. A-an' while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots a time to 'imself. What could possibly go wrong?"**

_**Stoick PLOPS down onto the wooden bench as the doors to the Great Hall close with a loud BANG!**_

**Stoick: "Wha' am I goin' ta do with 'im, Gobber?"**

**Gobber: "(**_**Matter-of-factly**_**) Put 'im in trainin' with the others."**

Hiccup huffed. "So it's your fault I'm there! Gee, thanks for making everyday a day where I can possibly _die_!" Gobber frowned.

"Hey! We were put there, too!" Snotlout exclaimed. Hiccup just shook in anger. "At least you all know how to fight! I can't even lift a hammer! How could I possibly swing an axe?!" he shouted, shutting up everybody.

**Stoick: "No, I'm serious."**

**Gobber: "So am I."**

_**Stoick turns and GLARES at his best friend.**_

**Stoick: "He'd be killed before ya let tha first dragon ou' of its cage!"**

**Gobber: "Oh, ye don't know that."**

**Stoick: "I do know that, actually."**

**Gobber: "No ye don't."**

**Stoick: "No, actually, I do."**

**Gobber: "No, ye don't!"**

**Stoick: "Listen, ye know what he's like."**

_**Stoick states as he STANDS from the bench and began PACING back and forth.**_

"Oh really? What am I like? I would like to hear this."

**Stoick: "From the time he could**_** crawl**_**, he's been...different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow. I take 'im fishing an' he goes hunting for...for**_** trolls**_**!"**

**Gobber: "Trolls exist! They steal yer socks. (**_**Darkly**_**) But only tha left ones... Wha's with tha'?"**

**Stoick: "When I was a boy,"**

"Ugh, here we go..." Hiccup groaned.

**Gobber: "Ugh, here we go..."**

The villagers gape._ They think alike?! Since when?_

**Stoick: "...my father told me ta bang****my head against a rock, and I did it! I thought I was crazy,"**

"You are crazy, you'll see." a voice around the room echoed.

**Stoick: "...but I didn't question 'im. An' ye know what happened?"**

**Gobber: "(**_**Bored**_**) Ye got a 'eadache..."**

The villagers and dragons laugh at this._ Who wouldn't?_

**Stoick: "That rock,**_** split in two.**_** It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He coul- He could**_** crush**_** mountains,**_** level**_** forests,**_** tame**_** seas!"**

"No one can do that. Only the Gods, themselves, can." Hiccup muttered loud enough for Astrid, who nodded in agreement.

**Stoick: "Even as a boy, I knew wha' I was, wha' I had ta become. Hiccup is not that boy..."**

**Gobber: "Ye can't stop 'im, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless, but tha truth is, ye won't always be around ta protect 'im. He's going ta get out there again. He's probably out there now..."**

_**SCENE CHANGES TO bird's eye view of the village of Berk to the forest. CHANGE VIEW TO open notebook with a ROUGHLY drawn map covered in X's. Look up to see Hiccup opening his eyes to find...nothing. He adds another cross on the map, then SCRIBBLES everywhere in frustration. He snaps the book shut, and pockets it in his vest.**_

"Poor book... Who knew you could be so cruel so as to harm one, Hiccup." Astrid joked, making Hiccup chuckle slightly.

**Hiccup: "Oh, the Gods hate me. Some people loose their knife, or their mug. No, not me, I manage to lose an _entire dragon?!"_**

**_He WHACKS a low hanging branch, which unfortunately SNAPS back onto his face, making him yell._**

The villagers laugh at this._ He can't even take on a branch, for Thor's sake!_

_**He looks up to see the tree SNAPPED in half, trailing a path of upturned earth.**_

The villagers shut up immediately. The sight was too frightening for anyone to laugh now.

**_Hiccup follows the path and PEERS over the upturned earth, DUCKING back down right away. When he peers over once more, he sees a GIANT BLACK DRAGON all tied up on the ground, unconscious. Panicking, he reaches to his belt and pulls out a small dagger. He runs and ducks behind a boulder, seeing the un-moving reptile. He builds himself up with false BRAVADO and plants his foot on the downed dragon._**

**Hiccup: "(_Surprised, then elated_) Oh, wow. Oh, I-I did it. This-this fixes everything. Yes! I have brought down this might beas- _WHOA!_"**

**_It suddenly shifts, making Hiccup yelp and turn his dagger, poised to strike. He slowly approaches the dragon and looks slowly towards its head, where he finds the ACIDIC GREEN EYE of the dragon staring back up at him. He stares at it; something profound is exchanged between dragon and boy. The dragon, surprisingly, PLEADS for its life as it stares at the scrawny boy. Hiccup takes in deep breaths at what he is doing._**

**Hiccup: "I'm- I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna- I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking... I'M A VIKING!"**

**_The dragon continues to plea as Hiccup RAISES his dagger above his head, taking a deep breath. He opens one eye and stares once more. The dragon is afraid of...him. Hiccup BRUSHES the though off as he squeezes his eyes shut tight, ready to deliver the blow. Seeing this as is fate, the Night Fury lays down its head, awaiting the blow. But Hiccup can't do it. With a defeated sigh, he lowers his dagger, resting the hilt on his head. He looks back at the tied up dragon._**

**Hiccup: "(_In shame_) I did this..."**

_**He turns to leave, but checks the dragon once more. Sighing, he checks over his shoulder to see if anyone's watching, before DASHING back to the dragon to CUT the bola. The Night Fury's eye snaps open. The boy is...freeing him? SNAP! One rope cut. SNAP! And another one. The Night Fury loses the ropes around its hind legs before the third...SNAP! The third rope is cut! Without another second to waste, the sleet-black dragon POUNCED Hiccup and PINS him to a boulder. **_

The villagers held their breaths, watching intently. Astrid is gripping Hiccup's arm tight, for fear of losing him (**A/n:** Hiccstrid shipper, and I'm proud of it!).

_**Hiccup is PANTING heavily. This is it. The Night Fury's WOLF-LIKE stare is boring into him. The black dragon's head rears back, as if preparing to blast, but instead SCREECHES in the boy's face.**_

"Thanks a lot for the deaf ear, bud..." Hiccup jokes, making Astrid and The other dragons laugh.

_**The dragon turns and begins FLYING off into the forest before it CRASHES into a boulder and falls down into a clearing. Hiccup, being the poor soul with the heart-attack, stood up, panting, before turning to walk away. He wasn't able to reach three steps before he FAINTED.**_

All was silent, before, "HICCUP! WHAT WERE YA THINKIN'?! THAT BEAST IS OUR DESTROYER! A MONSTER! WHY DIDN'T YA KILL IT?" bellowed an angry and pissed off Stoick. Hiccup had enough. "You want to know why?! HE WAS AFRAID! AFRAID FOR HIS LIFE! AFRAID OF ME! I SPARED HIS LIFE, HE SPARED MINE! IF ANYTHING, THE ONLY MONSTER IN THIS PLACE, IS THE VERY PERSON I'M TALKING TO!" Hiccup bellowed back, angry that someone insulted his best friend.

But Stoick was beyond angry. He was furious. "HICCUP! WHEN WE GET BACK TO BERK WE ARE EXECUTING THAT BEAST, YA HEAR ME?! THAT DEVIL'S DONE NOTHING BUT CURSE YOU! IT'S USING YOU! ONCE WE KILL IT WE'LL FREE YOU FROM WHATEVER THOR-FORSAKEN SPELL IT CAST UPON YOU!"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! HE HASN'T CURSED ME UNDER ANY SPELL! YOU WANNA KNOW WHO THE BEASTS AND DEVILS ARE?! WELL, I'LL TELL YOU THIS: I'M LOOKING RIGHT AT HIM!" Now Hiccup was, if possible, even more furious at his dad. He sat back down, ignoring the obvious glares he's receiving from every Viking, and turned back to the screen as the next scene loaded.


	6. Welcome to Dragon Training!

_**A/n: Oh my God, I am soooooooooo so so so so so so so very sorry guys! I know I said one day, but I became very busy the time I was gone. I won't waste anymore of your time by reading what I've been doing while I was gone, 'cause I know you guys want to read now, so here you go! Chapter 6!**_

_**Also, I figured that I'll try to make the fic a bit more humorous, so some new edits into the movie later, and voila! Hope some of you at least smile, and I hope it also helps even a little bit with the long wait.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**_

* * *

_**(CUT TO inside Stoick's house) Hiccup enters his home quietly and begins walking towards the steps, before he notices his father hunched over the hearth, moving the coals and embers around to keep it warm. As Hiccup crawls up the steps as fast and quietly as he could, Stoick calls out his name.**_

**Stoick: "Hiccup."**

_**Busted...**_

**Hiccup: "Dad! Uh... I need to, talk to you."**

**Stoick: "I need ta speak with ya too, son."**

_**They both take in deep breaths and blurt out what they have to say at the same time.**_

**Hiccup / Stoick: "I decided I don't wanna fight dragons. What?" /**** "I think it's time ye learned ta fight dragons. What?"**

Some of the villagers laugh at this, albeit beside themselves, the fight still on their minds. Father and son having an awkward conversation together, what else is new?

**Stoick: "Uh, you go first."**

**Hiccup: "No, no! You, go first."**

**Stoick: "A'right. You get your wish. Dragon Training. Ya start in the mornin'."**

**Hiccup: "(_Panicking_) Oh man, I should of gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, ya know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings. But do we have enough bread-making Vikings? Or small home repair-"**

"Bread-making? Home repair? Are those seriously the best you could come up with?" laughed Astrid. Hiccup defended himself. "I was panicking, okay?! I mean, I can't even get a word through my father's head." He said the last part quietly.

**Stoick: "You'll need this."**

_**He DROPS an axe in Hiccup's arms, the weight of the weapon causing him to STUMBLE backwards.**_

**Hiccup: "I don't wanna kill dragons."**

**Stoick: "(_Chuckling_) Oh, come on. Yes, you do!"**

**Hiccup: "Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons!"**

**Stoick: "But you will kill dragons."**

**Hiccup: "No, I'm really, very, extra sure that I won't."**

**Stoick: "It's time, Hiccup."**

**Hiccup: "Can you not hear me?"**

"No he can't, and he never will..."

**Stoick: "This, is serious, son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you."**

"Does that mean weight-lifting?" Hiccup joked.

**Stoick: "Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us."**

"Yeah, I'd rather live with a straight back, keep my easy-to-understand accent, and still have my high IQ, thank you very much."

**Stoick: "No more of...this."**

_**He gestures in Hiccup's direction, causing a small groan to escape the boy's lips.**_

**Hiccup: "You just gestured to all of me."**

"What is that? Your catchphrase or something?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup just shrugged. "Yep. Pretty much."

**Stoick: "Deal?"**

**Hiccup: "This conversation is feeling very one-sided."**

"Whoa, way too many big words, Hic." Tuffnut groaned as he and his sister held their heads in mock-dizziness. Some watchers chuckled at the twins' stupidity.

**Stoick: "Deal?!"**

_**Hiccup sighs, another no-win argument. Add that to the never-ending list of STUBBORN FATHERS. He lowers his head down in DEFEAT.**_

**Hiccup: "Deal..."**

_**Stoick TOSSES a basket over his shoulder and grabs his helmet.**_

**Stoick: "Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably..."**

**Hiccup: "And I'll be here. Maybe..."**

_**Hiccup stands in his same spot, before a SLAM of the door to his house was heard.**_

The screen changed to black, leaving the Vikings to wonder why they'd stopped.

"Ahem..." They all turned their heads to Rider, who was sitting comfortably atop Speedstrike. "I think it's time for you to all meet someone else. She already knows what's been happening here, so there's no need to start the whole movie all over again. Now, this'll come as a shock to all of you, especially the Haddocks. Presumed dead for fifteen years (**A/n:** Spoiler alert! HTTYD 2: Hiccup said, "This, is where you've been, for 20 years?" Valka nods. And since this movie is 5 years younger, well, you guys do the math.), I present to you all, Valka Haddock!"

Out of the shadows, a tall woman with brown hair, green eyes, and a build like a Dragon Rider emerged. Her name, was Valka Haddock. Long lost wife of the Hairy Hooligan chief, and missing mother of the Hairy Hooligan Heir.

"Valka?" "Mom?"

Valka went over to Hiccup ad hugged her son like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, my son..."

Stoick was upset. _Did Valka forget about him?_

"How does it feel?" Valka suddenly asked Stoick. Stoick was confused. "How does what feel?" "Feeling left out, alone?" Now, Stoick knew where she was getting him. Slowly, he nodded his head. "Well, you deserved it!" She snapped. "Wha' do ya mean, Valka?" "Oh, don't 'What do you mean, Valka?' me! Do you realise that your son was left alone his entire life, and all you've ever done was shut him out? All of you? He was born for a reason. We all are! And don't go telling me that 'Oh, he's just a runt'. NO! He, is a growing boy. Without him, who would make you laugh with sarcastic jokes? Or, who would make your weapons when Gobber is away? Or, who would be the chief? Snotlout?" The villagers shuddered at the thought of Snotlout Jorgensen becoming their chief. The twins, on the other hand, can't want to see the destruction.

"He is your son, Stoick. And if you can't see that, might as well just let him live with me." Valka finished, before sitting down in the seat next to Hiccup, beside Toothless' large frame. The Vikings turned their head back to the screen in shame.

_**(CUT TO Dragon Arena) Crank, crank, crank, crank, CRANK! The gate of the arena LIFTED up, allowing the Berk teens access**_

**Gobber: "Welcome ta Dragon Training!"**

**Astrid: "No turning back..."**

**__****They walk in like gladiators, weapons in hand, about to face their enemies. **CHANGE_** TO bird's eye view of the arena.**_

**Tuffnut: "I hope I get some serious burns."**

**Ruffnut: "I'm hoping for some mauling, like, on my shoulder, or lower back."**

**Astrid: "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."**

"Do you _wanna_ get disfigured?" joked Hiccup, making Astrid chuckle.

**Hiccup: "(_Sarcastic; depressed_) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain, love it."**

_**The teens TWIST their heads toward the sound of Hiccup's voice, groans coming from the twins and Snotlout.**_

**Tuffnut: "Oh great, who let him in?"**

**Gobber: "Let's get started! Tha recruit who does best, will win the honour of killing 'is first dragon, in front of the entire village."**

**Snotlout: "Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him, or..."**

_**The twins snicker, high-fiving each other.**_

**Tuffnut: "Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?"**

"You realize that's the ONLY class there, right yak-for-brains?" Fury voiced, causing Ruffnut to laugh.

_**Gobber SWINGS an arm over Hiccup's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the boy,**_

**Gobber: "Don't worry. Yer small, an' weak."**

**_Wow, he sure sucks at that..._**

**Gobber: "Tha'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane, an' to after tha more Viking-like teens instead."**

_**He CHUCKLES at his own lame pep talk...**_

"What a way with words there, meathead."

_**He pushes Hiccup to line up with the other recruits.**_

**Gobber: "Behind these doors, are just a few of tha many dragons you will learn ta fight!"**

_**Fishlegs is bouncing up and down, clearly excited for statistic speaking.**_

**Gobber: "The Deadly Nadder,"**

**Fishlegs: "Speed eight; armor sixteen"**

**Gobber: "The Hideous Zippleback,"**

**Fishlegs: "Plus eleven stealth times two" **(**A/n:** What the heck does that even mean?)

**Gobber: "The Monstrous Nightmare,"**

**Fishlegs: "Firepower fifteen"**

**Gobber: "The Terrible Terror,"**

**Fishlegs: "Attack eight; venom twelve!"**

**Gobber: "CAN YOU STOP THA'?!"**

"Couldn't have said that earlier Gobber?" Rider asked. Gobber just shrugged.

**Gobber: "And, the Gronckle..."**

**Fishlegs: "(_Whispering_) Jaw strength eight..."**

**Snotlout: "(_Worried; panicked_) Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!"**

**Gobber: "I believe in learning on tha job."**

_**CR-R-RANK! The metal enclosure of the Gronckle BURST open, the rock-eating dragon zooming out towards the teens, who scramble in all directions. Except for the twins, who RUSH toward it like pumped-up rodeos clowns.**_

**Gobber: "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, yer dead. Quick! Wha's tha first thing yer going ta need?!"**

**Hiccup: "A doctor?"**

**Fishlegs: "Plus five speed?"**

**Astrid: "A shield!"**

**Gobber: "Shields, go!"**

_**The teens scramble to get shields. Hiccup STRUGGLES to grasp his.**_

**Gobber: "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword, or a shield, take the shield!" **(**A/n:** I was wondering about this part in the battle with the Red Death. Gobber didn't have a shield...(o_0))

_**The twins find themselves in a CLUSTER of shields, but only one has a skull on it. They both grab it.**_

**Tuffnut: "Get your hands off my shield!"**

**Ruffnut: "There are, like, a million shields!"**

"In truth, that's only about eight shields..." Hiccup's voice rang out, startling the Vikings, since he hadn't talked in a while.

**Tuffnut: "Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."**

_**Ruffnut YANKS the shield out of his grip and BASHES his head with it. He YELPS.**_

**Ruffnut: "Oops, now this one has blood on it."**

_**They continue pulling at the shield. The Gronckle, annoyed, BLASTS a fireball at the shield, making the twins spin around before falling face-first (Ruffnut), or on their back (Tuffnut).**_

**Gobber: "Tuffnut! Ruffnut! Yer out!"**

**Ruffnut / Tuffnut: "What?" / "What?"**

**Gobber: "Those shields are good for another thing. Noise! Make lots of it ta throw off a dragon's aim!"**

_**The remaining teens hit their weapons against their shields, making an irritating CLANGING noise. The Gronckle's head shakes, confused and dizzy. Its sight is blurred and its targets are too many, it can't focus!**_

**Gobber: "All dragons 'ave a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"**

**Snotlout: "Five?!"**

**Fishlegs: "No, six!"**

**Gobber: "Correct, six! Tha's one for each of ya!"**

"Well, that's comforting. NOT!" Fury yelled, causing Rider to recoil and cover her ringing ears. "Night, you yell louder than Stoick!" she said, ears still covered, shooting her friend a glare.

_**Fishlegs WAVES his shield in the air, as if trying to SWAT a fly, before said shield is BLASTED out of his grip by the still-lose dragon.**_

**Gobber: "Fishlegs, out."**

**_Fishlegs YELPS and runs away, his arms waving wildly behind him as he SCREAMS like a five-year-old girl._**

The hall chuckles at the very girly scream of terror that escaped the husky teen's mouth, as said teen blushes furiously.

**Gobber: "Hiccup, get in there!"**

"No thanks. I'd rather live to see another day, than get blasted by a Gronckle."

_**Hiccup is seen CROUCHING behind a wooden plank. He steps out into the open, only to RECOIL back as a fireball nearly takes his head off.**_

"Just like that?" Valka asked her son.

"Yep, just like that." was his reply.

_**SCENE CHANGES to Astrid bouncing on her feet, ready to take on the brown dragon. Snotlout appears, trying to FLIRT with her.**_

**Snotlout: "So, anyway, I'm moving into my parents' basement, you should come by some time to work out. You look like you work out."**

_**Astrid ducks out of the way as a lava slug blast Snotlout's shield away. He never should've even tried...**_

_**Astrid lands on the spot beside Hiccup, who tries to act cool around his crush.**_

**Hiccup: "S-so, it's just you and me now."**

**Astrid: "Nope, just you."**

_**She runs out of the way as a fireball LAUNCHED Hiccup's shield out of his hand, making him tumble, but thankfully, he regained his balance and RAN after the roll-away shield.**_

**Gobber: "One shot left."**

_**The Gronckle, seeing Hiccup running, made to chase after the scrawny boy, leaving Astrid in the clear.**_

**Gobber: "HICCUP!"**

**_Hiccup is knocked down and pinned to a wall, the Gronckle glaring at him before it opens its mouth to fire. But before it could, a hook hooked on its jaw, forcing it to blast its lava slug on the wall directly above the frightened Hiccup._**

**Gobber: "And tha's six. Go back ta bed, ya overgrown sausage!"**

_**The dragon was locked back in its pen with a loud THUMP. Gobber moved over next to Hiccup and faced the teens, who were, all except Astrid, overly exaggerating on their exhaustion.**_

**Gobber: "You'll get another chance, don't ya worry. Remember, a dragon will always, (_Sternly to Hiccup_) always, go for tha kill."**

"Not always, Gobber. Didn't you see what happened earlier?" Hiccup asked his mentor, who grumbled.

_**He LIFTS Hiccup by the arm and helps him to his feet. ON HICCUP'S confused face as he stares at the blasted wall behind him.**_

The Vikings watch with transfixed, yet creepily wide eyes as the next scene loaded.

* * *

_**A/n: Again, I am sorry beyond everything that I took this long. I might not be able to update every day anymore. It's all gonna be at random now. I hope no-one hates me.**_

_**Yes, Valka had been added. Got a problem with that? She's gonna be here throughout the rest of the fic, so I have a question for you guys: Want Older Hiccup to come in, too? Just want to know.**_

_**OK, been nice talking, but I've been out of the house for 4 hours, so, yeah... Anyway, see y'all soon!**_


	7. AN- Voting Results and Notice:

_**A/n: OK, remember that I asked if you wanted me to bring in Older Hiccup? I've read the reviews, and I know now what to do. Here are the results for all of you to see:**_

**_Yes_****_: 6_**

**_No_****_: 3_**

**_Maybe_****_: 2_**

**_OLDER HICCUP WILL APPEAR! I don't want to spoil anything, but for those who didn't want Older Hiccup to make an appearance, just PM if you really want to know what I'll do. As in, only if you _****_really_****_ want to know._**

**_I'll work on the next chapter as soon as possible, just hold on to your skivvies! Oh, and before I go, I have a question to ask that I've been dying to ask you guys, and I couldn't wait any longer so..._**

**_What do you say to a "Watching the Series" fic?_**

**_I'll be waiting for your reviews to answer this question above, though I don't think I really need to, but still..._**

**_Haha! I'll be going now, gotta start working on the next chap. Won't be too long now!_**


	8. Unholy offspring of lightning and death

_**A/n: So you want a "Watching the Series" fic. Alright! I'll get to it after this fic. Oh, and they won't be combined in this story. Of course it's gonna be separate, I was just notifying you. But I'm confused about two episodes. Which goes first: "Legend of the Boneknapper" or "Gift of the Night Fury"?**_

_**I won't include "Book of Dragons" anymore, because I don't really like that one. It's a bit boring to me. Alright with you guys? OK. And now, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned HTTYD, I don't. How sad...**_

* * *

**_SCENE CHANGES TO the forest where the discarded bola lay. Hiccup's hands LIFT it up, showing that he's back at the place where he had his heart-attack._**

**Hiccup: "(**_**Curious**_**) So why didn't you?"**

At this, the Vikings perk up, wondering the same. _Why didn't the Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, kill Hiccup when it had the chance? Why did it just screech in his face?_

_**He LOWERS the bola once more to the ground and FOLLOWS the path he's seen the Night Fury take. As he JUMPS over a log, he comes across a beautiful CLEARING with a waterfall and a central lake. What a sight...**_

The Vikings stare in awe at the beautiful place they never knew existed in their home._ Maybe they should venture more into the woods like Hiccup does. Who knows what else they may come across?_

_**The CAMERA slowly TURNS to look at Hiccup's face once more. He ADMIRES the scene, but is slightly upset that he didn't find anything.**_

**Hiccup: "(**_**To himself**_**) Well, this was stupid."**

**_Scratch that... He looks down and notices a single BLACK SCALE laying on the ground. He bends over and picks it up, trailing his fingers over the rough surface. Suddenly, a black blur SHOT UP, making Hiccup stumble backwards in shock._**

Several Vikings jumped in shock. _What in Thor's name?!_

_**The CAMERA shows the Night Fury STRUGGLING to climb out of the cove, but finds that it can't and glides back down. ON HICCUP, frightened yet excited, he JUMPS down on the boulder in front of him as he eyes the black dragon. He nearly slips, but catches himself, thankfully. He sees the Night Fury JUMP and FLAP its wings violently, before crashing on the ground again.**_

Hiccup winced, seeing his best friend crash again and again. Astrid, too, made a few hurt expressions, seeing Toothless' hard landings. Luckily, the Vikings weren't paying attention to them.

Speedstrike wanted so desperately to go to Toothless. Rider noticed, and hopped off of him, gesturing for him to go on. He did.

Speedstrike nudged Toothless, who jumped in shock. They began talking (**A/n: **In Dragonese, of course.)

_'Brother? Is that you?' _asked a nervous Toothless. Speedstrike nodded his head. Toothless began jumping in excitement.

_'My brother! I found my brother! My older brother! Oh, after all these years! Where were you?'_ he asked. Speedstrike turned his head. _'l was there, with the Dragon Riders. I belong to the red one, next to the Skrill.' _he said, gesturing to Rider.

_**ON HICCUP, as if remembering to snap a photo, he grabs his journal out of his vest and DRAWS a rough sketch of the dragon.**_

The Vikings stare. They never knew Hiccup could draw! And he's very good, too!

**_Hiccup draws the last tailfin, but notices something._**

**Hiccup: "Why don't you just, fly away?"**

Many of the watchers-except Astrid, Hiccup, Valka, Rider, and Night-all wonder the same thing.

**_He SPOTS the missing left tailfin and SMUDGES it away from his drawing. Typical, that last little detail he drew is the first thing he erased..._**

Speedstrike gives his brother a look of pity, but Toothless just tells him never to mind it.

The Vikings' mouths dropped open. _It's a downed dragon, It can't fly away! They could easily kill it!_

The screen pauses and an unknown voice says, "Don't even think about it..." They all jumped in shock, except for Rider and Night. _What? What happened now?_

Rider and Night giggled. "Come on out, guys! Join us!" Night called from atop Lightning.

From the doorway, hidden in the shadows, emerged three girls, all with dragons by their sides. One girl wore black glasses, a t-shirt, pants, boots, and a leather belt with pencils, rubbers, etc. She had black hair and brown eyes. Her dragon was a Night Fury.

The second one wore a green dress that reached her thighs, a pair of blue jeans ripped at the knees with mud smudged on them, a dark green, fingerless glove on her left hand, combat boots, a golden headband with a diamond in it, and a lightsaber-like sword with a Whispering Death design on the handle in her left arm. She had short, curly red hair. Her dragon was a Whispering Death.

The last one wore a black singlet with an unzipped, deep sea blue hoodie, grey jeans, black combat boots, a necklace with a Snow Fury on it, and had a pair of light blue headphones around her neck. She had brown shoulder-length hair with a white chunk in front, and bright, sky blue eyes. Her dragon was a Snow Fury.

They all stood there, silent, until Rider spoke up. "I believe you three need to introduce yourselves."

The first girl stepped forward. "My name is Midnightsky0612, Rider of the Night Fury Starlight, Guardian of Creative Writing, Junior archer and sorcerer. Call me Midnight."

The second girl stepped forward, standing next to Midnight. "My name is The Whisperer of Death, Rider of all Dragons with Death in their names, this one here is Leo. I am the Guardian of Death, Epic archer and sorcerer. Call me Whisper."

And finally, the last girl stepped forward on the other vacant side of Midnight. "And my name is Ace Spiritwell, Rider of the Snow Fury Blizzard, Guardian of Joy, Epic archer and Legendary sorcerer. Call me Ace."

The Vikings all nodded, eyeing the three girls curiously. Rider called them over to sit with them, and sit with them, they did. The hall turned back to the screen and continued watching the movie once Whisper pressed play.

**_The Night Fury TAKES OFF once more in another attempt to fly, but CRASHES back down next to the lake. It is depressed. It suddenly notices a fish LEAPING out of the water, and makes a move towards it. It DUNKS its head in the water in an attempt to catch the fish, but comes up empty. It lifts its head, looking weakened, and lays back down on the grass. Hiccup looks down in shame, but doesn't notice that his pen SLIPS out of his hand. It falls down the slope. TINK! TINK! TINK! The Night Fury's ears perk up, hearing the TINKING noise, and spots Hiccup on the cliff. It looks...curious. Hiccup tilts his head, the Night Fury mimicking him._**

The Vikings stare in shocked silence as they watched. But right at that moment, a portal opens and a masked man walks through. Rider, Night, Midnight, Whisper, and Ace instantly recognize him even with the mask, but the others have no clue as to who that is. Just as the masked man was about to speak, five voices talked to him in his mind, all at once.

_"Hiccup, this is a warning. Do not say your name, nor take off your mask. As long as none-but ourselves, Rider, Night, Midnight, Whisper, and Ace-know who you are, chaos will not ensue. It is best if you go by a different name, for now, until the point where we are sure that they mean no harm. Do not address to those you know, for you are a stranger to them. As of now, sit with us. You will be safe here, where they cannot reach you. Think of a new name, and tell them." _(**A/n:** Is it kinda spooky? Five voices all at once? Meh, never mind. Night, this is my story, so I just made us do this. Even though we don't.)

The hall continues to stare at the masked man, silently questioning who he is. Suddenly, he spoke in a not-so-deep voice. "Uh, hi. My name's, uh...Striker. Yeah, that's right! Striker." he said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Midnight silently facepalmed.

The other Vikings were still wary of Striker as he went and sat with the five G.M.A.D. members. (**A/n: **It's just easier to say that...) They turned their attentions back to the screen as they continued watching.

**_SCENE CHANGES TO outside the Great Hall. It's raining. We see Hiccup ENTER through the giant double-doors, where he hears the teens and Gobber DISCUSSING about training._**

**Gobber: "...right. Where did Astrid go wrong in tha ring today?"**

Ace, with her best imitation of Astrid, said, "I mis timed my somersault-dive, it was sloppy, it threw off my reverse-tumble." The other G.M.A.D. members giggled.

**Astrid: "I mis timed my somersault-dive, it was sloppy, it threw off my reverse-tumble."**

The hall, except for the G.M.A.D. members, Striker, and the Berk teens mouths dropped open.

**Ruffnut: "(**_**Sarcastic**_**) Yeah, we noticed."**

**Snotlout: "No, no, that was great! That was so, Astrid."**

"coughsuck-upcough!" coughed Rider, making the other G.M.A.D. member roll on the ground in laughter.

Toothless looked over at Rider. _'That one is your rider?' _(**A/n: **Hehe... Rider, the rider.) he asked his brother, who nodded. _'Yes. The two of us had a hard beginning, but throughout the times we were together, we grew ever closer. She trusted me with her life, and it would be that I trust her, as well. We look after each other as if we were family. Granted, she is not a dragon, I will stop at nothing to ensure her safety. I am sure that she is the same.'_

Toothless smiled warmly at his brother, before eyeing Rider. _She is trustworthy, indeed._

**Gobber: "She's right! Ya have ta be tough on yerselves!"**

**_They notice Hiccup ENTERING, soaking wet, and CLOSE the gaps on their table, restricting him from joining them. But Hiccup just GRABS his plate and mug and moves to sit on another table._**

The teens looked down in shame.

**Gobber: "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"**

"Oh boy..." groaned Hiccup while Valka rubbed soothing strokes up and down her son's arm.

**Ruffnut: "Uh, he showed up?"**

**Tuffnut: "He didn't get eaten."**

**Astrid: "He's never where he should be."**

"And where would I be other than with Toothless?" Hiccup asked Astrid, who shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder. Hiccup blushed a deep crimson while the G.M.A.D. members tried to stifle their giggles. Though some, I won't mention who, *coughAceandWhispercough* snorted.

**Gobber: "Thank you, Astrid."**

**_Gobber HOBBLES around the table, WHACKING the twins' heads in the process. He came to the end of the table, blocking Hiccup from view._**

**Gobber: "You need ta live an' breathe this stuff."**

"No thanks, Gobber. I'm allergic to...whatever that is." Rider said.

**_He SHOVES the plates off the table and DROPS a giant book in in their place._**

**Gobber: "Tha Dragon Manual. Every thing we know abou' every dragon we know of."**

**_Thunder BOOMS outside and Gobber looks up, as if thinking about something._**

**Gobber: "No attacks tonight. Study up."**

**_He HOBBLES to the doors of the Great Hall, and LEAVES without a second thought._**

Night (or Fury. Even I'm confused now!) whispered to the other G.M.A.D. members, "I can't believe he left them there instead of making sure they read the book. How dumb..."

Rider snorted. "Hey, he's one of the smarter Vikings, ya know." she whispered.

**Tuffnut: "(**_**Are you kidding me?**_**) Wait, you mean read?"**

**Ruffnut: "While we're still alive?"**

**Snotlout: "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"**

"Unlike those three." Whisper whispered, silently high-fiving Midnight.

**Fishlegs: "Ooh, ooh, I've read it, like, seven times! There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! A-and there's this other one, that buries itself for a week-"**

**_The teens stare at Fishlegs as he goes on too long._**

**Tuffnut: "Yeah! That sounds great. Ya know, there's a chance I was gonna read that..."**

**Ruffnut: "...But now?"**

**_Snotlout stands._**

**Snotlout: "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."**

**_The other teens, save for Astrid, get up and follow him, Fishlegs still rambling on and on. Hiccup walks over, trying to start up a conversation._**

**Hiccup: "S-so I guess we'll share?"**

**Astrid: "Read it."**

**_She PUSHES the book towards him and gets up to leave, following the other teens._**

**Hiccup: "Wow, a-all mine then. Okay, so, uh, I'll see you, uh-"**

**_SLAM!_**

**Hiccup: "...tomorrow..."**

**_He sighs, feeling dejected. SCENE CHANGES TO midnight, Hiccup is alone at the same table, two candlesticks on either side of the book. He OPENS the book and sits down to read._**

**Hiccup: "'Dragon Classifications: Strike class, Fear class, Mystery class... Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum releases a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight.**

**Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight.'"**

**_The images SWIRL under the glow the candlelight. Creepy..._**

The watchers squirm in discomfort. _It really is creepy._

**Hiccup: "'Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous-' AH!"**

**_BOOM! Thunder and lightning flash from outside, startling our young Viking._**

Many watchers jumped. _They sure weren't expecting that._

**Hiccup: "'Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.'"**

**_He begins FLIPPING through the pages. It's all a blur._**

**Hiccup: "'Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Boneknapper. **_**Whispering Death.**_** Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight.'"**

**_He comes across a BLANK page, save for a few sparse details._**

**Hiccup: "'Night Fury. Speed, unknown; size, unknown. The unholy offspring off lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide ans pray it does not find you.'"**

**_Hiccup takes out his journal and lays it on the book, opened on the page of the drawing of the Night Fury._**

The scene fades and the watchers wait in anticipation.

* * *

**_A/n: Yes, Speedstrike, my dragon, is Toothless' older brother. If you were a G.M.A.D. member, you'd know that._**

**_OK, so I'm working on another story called "The GMAD: The Four Worlds". The trailer (same title, but says "trailer" at the end) was out earlier. Check out my profile if you want to see them!_**

**_I might focus more on that story for now. But don't worry, I won't forget this. You all love it, I'll be sure to update that story as well. Just be patient._**

**_BerkDragonRider, over and out!_**


	9. AN- I need to ask you

_**A/n: I'm back, guys! Sorry I was gone, but like I mentioned in the previous chapter (the updated version), I have been focusing on my other story entitled, "The GMAD: The Four Worlds". I also have a trailer for that story (same title, but with the word "trailer" at the end).**_

_**I watched Disney's "Maleficent" twice! The first time in 2D, and the second time in 4D! Amazing!**_

_**Now, I was wondering if any of you'd like me to either continue this story, or to re-write the whole thing as a "Watching the Sequel" fic? Because, believe me, I've seen the movie (Just today, actually), and I found it...**_

_**AWESOMELY AMAZING!**_

_**So, I'll be waiting for your replies in the reviews to finalize this. Actually, the reason for me asking this is, well, because there are already a lot of "Watching the Movie" fics, and no "Watching the Sequel" fics.**_

_**So maybe, just maybe... I could make it for you!**_

_**Well, I hope that you'd say yes, because I love the Sequel more than the first (NO OFFENSE!), and I want to do that. Of course, the characters will watch it after the end of season 2, so they wouldn't fight or anything...**_

_**Well, that's about it, really. Not much to mention right now except for that question, so once again, I will see you all soon!**_

_**(Advanced) WARNING: If you haven't watched the Sequel of How to Train Your Dragon 2 yet, I suggest you don't read the re-write until after you do.**_

_**And don't worry. If I will re-write this, I won't re-write it until AFTER June 13 (Because most of the world will already be showing it, so...)**_


	10. Day Two of Training

_**A/n: Sorry guys! But I was caught up in school and my brand new (unfinished) story entitled, "Season Spirits". Check it out, will you? And review on it, too!**_

_**Now, I know you've been waiting a very long time for an update, so I won't waste your time any longer. Without further adieu, I give you, a new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer (From here onwards to the end): I don't own anything except me and SpeedStrike.**_

* * *

_**SCENE CHANGES to the view of a LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, a hand laying over it. MOVE UP to see Stoick's cold determined expression.**_

_**Stoick: "I can almost smell them. They're close."**_

"Of course you smell them. That fattie's been there for years!" stated Striker. **(I know, I was neglecting him. Not anymore!)**

**Stoick: "(_To helmsman_) Steady... Take us in."**

**Helmsman: "Hard to port."**

**Stoick: "For Hellheim's Gate."**

_**The three-ship fleet disappears in a deep fog bank for a few seconds, before a LARGE EXPLOSION and the shadow of what seems to be a Monstrous Nightmare appears.**_

"Oh no. I thought I told you that killing them only makes it worse!" Valka yelled out, suddenly, remembering a certain event that happened fifteen years ago.

The rest of the G.M.A.D. noticed this and paused the movie, making all watchers turn to them.

Night cleared her throat. "We'll be having a little break. There's food and drinks in the Dining Hall on the door to the right, and a washroom to the one on your left for you to freshen up. Be back here in fifteen minutes."

* * *

As the break started, most of the Vikings moved to the Dining Hall, while some went to the washrooms. The dragons didn't do much, but eat some baskets of fish left for them.

Valka was about to walk to the washroom, but the G.M.A.D. members stopped her.

"Listen, Valka, you can't let anyone know of what you know about the dragons. They're still not so happy about the dragons being part of this. Especially Stoick." Night started, noticing Valka's change in behavior when she mentioned Stoick.

"Oh, I know about that, but I just can't sit and watch as the dragons get hurt!" Valka said, flailing her arms around as if to emphasize every word she said. Whisper grabbed her shoulders and held her still, looking into her eyes. "Come down, Valka. We'll get through this, as long as you're calm." she said. Rider, Midnight, and Ace watched the two and Valka, before shrugging and movie to another area to chat amongst themselves.

"Okay. Okay, I, um... I'm alright now. Thank you, lassies." Valka said, smiling at the two G.M.A.D, who smiled back in response. "You can join us when break time's over." Night said, then went with Whisper over to join Rider, Ace, and Midnight as Valka went to the washroom to freshen up.

The other Berk teens were together, including Hiccup. Let's see what they're up to, shall we?

* * *

Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were all bombarding Hiccup with questions. Negative ones from Snotlout, stupid ones from the twins, and nerdy ones from Fishlegs. But, unbeknownst to them, a certain masked man was watching them from a distance, listening to every word they said.

"Hey Hiccup, do you mind giving me all the statistics of the dragons you met so that I could add them into the Dragon Manual?" questioned Fishlegs, obviously.

"Did the dragon bite your hand off? Was it painful?" "What kind of dragon was that? It looks so cool!" There go the twins, again...

"How could you betray your own village? You know, with your traitorous crime against Berk, Uncle Stoick is bound to banish you and make me the chief! And, as an added bonus, I get to marry whichever girl I choose. Guess who my choice is." Snotlout boastful said, making Hiccup look down and Astrid walk up to them. Striker, on the other hand, was ready to prove just how wrong Snotlout would be in the future.

Snotlout glanced her way out of the corner of his eye, and gave a smug smirk to the Haddock boy. "Here she comes now." he whispered. Once Astrid got to them, Snotlout tried once again to flirt with her. "Hey there, 'Strid. Y'know, if you want to, maybe you could swing by my house after we banish this traitor. Just the two of us, you and me. What do you say, hey babe?"

The G.M.A.D. who were conversing close by gagged when Snotlout flirted with Astrid. And, to their happiness, Astrid punched him in the stomach, then in the face, making tumble over. "Woohoo! You go, Astrid!" they cheered, as Astrid gave a mock-bow. Hiccup, on the other hand, blushed slightly at Astrid. He will never see Astrid look anymore beautiful even when beating the Hell out of Snotlout.

"Never, I repeat, _never_ flirt with me again!" Astrid yelled, stepping on Snotlout's face to cross to the other** (Oh, how I love beating up Snotface XD)** All she got was a pained 'Mm-hmm' from Snotlout.

Fishlegs took a few steps away from the angry Hofferson, expecting a rash yelling to be bestowed upon Hiccup. But what he got shocked him, and even the twins, surprisingly.

"You know that that would never happen, Hiccup. Maybe, when they see how you befriended Toothless, they'll change their minds." she said, making Hiccup's spirits lift a little, if not a lot. "Thanks Astrid. We can only hope." he replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

As Fishlegs, the twins, and the now recovered Snotlout left the two, Astrid put a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "We'll get through this. Don't worry." she said, then quickly planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Hiccup blushed like a tomato, though Astrid's blush was a _bit_ lighter, but still noticeable.

Some G.M.A.D. who noticed the small kiss -Rider, Ace, and Midnight- hooted towards the two, making Night and Whisper laugh, while their respective dragons chortled.

Ace checked the time on her phone **(I bet you thought the G.M.A.D. didn't have phones, huh?)** then told Night. "Fury, time's up." Night nodded, then yelled out, "BREAK TIME'S OVER! GET YOUR BIG FAT ASSES IN HERE!" The other four G.M.A.D. couldn't help but laugh aloud at Night's choice of words.

The watchers, Vikings and dragons alike, re-entered the Screening Room and took their respective seats. What lifted the spirits of the G.M.A.D, Striker, Hiccup, and Astrid was that when they all re-entered, they didn't quarrel with each other. In fact, if you looked closely, you could almost see a Viking giving a small Terror a fish, who cooed in return.

Rider nodded. "Alright. Back to the movie! Whisper, if you please." Not needing to say anything else, Whisper pressed play.

* * *

_**SCENE SWITCHES to a close-on the design of a shield. ZOOM OUT to see Hiccup holding the shield in one hand and his axe in the other.**_

**Hiccup: "(_To Gobber_) H-hey, y'know, I noticed that the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there, like, another book? Or a-a sequel? Maybe a little, 'Night Fury pamphlet?'"**

"Were there pamphlets at that time?" Ace asked, gaining 'nope's from every G.M.A.D. and Striker.

The twins just stared at the screen, spaced-out expressions on their faces. "What's a 'pamphlet?'"

_**The axe-head of his axe is suddenly BLASTED off of the handle. Hiccup's shocked.**_

**Gobber: "(_To Hiccup_) Focus Hiccup. Yer not even trying!"**

"He _was_ trying! Trying to get you to answer his questions!" Striker said, laughing, alongside the G.M.A.D, Hiccup, and Astrid.

_**ZOOM IN to Hiccup's frightened expression. SWITCH VIEW to a blue Deadly Nadder hopping down from its perch above a wooden wall, charging towards Hiccup, who tries to decide which path to take. 'Left- No wait, right!'**_

**Gobber: "Today, is all about, _attack!_"**

_**SWITCH TO a birds-eye-view of the arena, several wooden WALLS form a confusing maze everywhere inside. SWITCH to see Fishlegs turning a corner, before looking up and shrieking as the Nadder launches its spikes towards his shield.**_

**Gobber: "Nadders are quick, an' light on their feet. Yer job is ta be quicker, an' lighter!"**

_**Fishlegs lifts his shield to block the oncoming spikes, then crashes into one of the walls, effectively removing most of the spikes.**_

**Fishlegs: "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!"**

"Just 'beginning'? Try putting up with his teaching methods at the age of _six!_" Hiccup yelled, looking at his mentor with a half-hearted smile as said mentor glares playfully, not helping the grin that reached across his face.

_**SWITCH TO Gobber's unimpressed expression.**_

**Gobber: "Look fer its Blind spot. Every dragon has one."**

_**SWITCH TO Hiccup running down a path, then to the twins ending up in the same path Hiccup had been through.**_

"Why do you think I was running away from that path in the first place?" Hiccup asked the twins, jokingly, not expecting them to answer. Which, they did, much to his, and everyone else's surprise. "We thought that you were just running _towards_ the dragon, leaving us in the clear." said the female twin. Tuffnut, though, still had a dazed expression on his face. "Wait, what are we talking about?"

**Gobber: "Find it, hide in it, an' strike!"**

_**The twins end up directly in front of the dragon, too close for comfort. Ruffnut then smells something gross, then finds out it comes from Tuffnut.**_

**Ruffnut: "Ugh, ooh. Do you ever bathe?"**

**Tuffnut "If you don't like it then just get your own Blind spot!"**

_**The Nadder turns its head to the side and spots the twins fighting once again.**_

**Ruffnut: "How 'bout I give you one?!"**

_**The Nadder, officially annoyed, squawks, gaining the twins' attention, before blasting a trail of blazing hot fire toward them, which they thankfully avoided. SWITCH TO Gobber's bored and unimpressed look.**_

**Gobber: "Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Hmm...not so much..."**

_**We see the teens RUNNING directly below Gobber, but Hiccup stops underneath.**_

**Hiccup: "Hey, hey, so, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"**

**Gobber: "No-one's ever met one an' lived ta tell tha tale. Now, get in there!"**

**Hiccup: "I know, I know, but...hypothetically."**

**Astrid: "(_Whispering_) Hiccup! Get down!"**

_**SWITCH VIEW to see Astrid and Snotlout ducking behind a wall, Astrid gesturing for Hiccup to duck for cover, and Snotlout nodding, sucking up to Astrid once again.**_

The G.M.A.D, Astrid, and striker all shake their head in mild amusement. _When will he ever learn?_

_**As Astrid checks the corner she's in, she quickly DUCKS back, seeing the Nadder just ahead. She checks if the Nadder's attention is somewhere else, then TUMBLES to the other wall, Snotlout following. Hiccup attempts to follow, but the weight of his shield brings him back down onto his back, alerting the Nadder.**_

_**SWITCH SCENE to Astrid and the Nadder. Astrid cocks her axe, poised to throw, before Snotlout sweeps her out of the way 'defensively'.**_

**Astrid: "(_Irritated_) Hey!"**

**Snotlout: "Watch out, babe, I'll take care of this."**

_**He throws his mace, which hits just the wall and not the dragon.**_

"Epic fail there, Snotface!" Rider laughed.

_**SWITCH TO Astrid glaring at Snotlout as he stares nervously.**_

**Snotlout: "(_Defensive_) The sun was in my eyes, Astrid!"**

_**BLAST! The Nadder shot a stream of fire toward Snotlout, who dodged and ran behind Astrid. The Nadder gave chase, knocking one of the walls down.**_

Astrid scoffed, irritated, and moved closer to Hiccup while Valka sat with the G.M.A.D.

**Snotlout: "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now."**

"Oh sure. Block out the sun and extinguish all of mankind. You're such a genius, Snotlout!" Ace yelled out sarcastically, making Rider snort. **(I love me some sarcasm!)**

_**SCENE CHANGES to overview of the arena as the many walls keep tumbling down. ("Pompeii"!) Hiccup's voice is heard amongst the chaos, talking to Gobber.**_

**Hiccup: "They probably take the daytime off? Y'know, like a cat? H-h-has anyone ever seen one napping?"**

**Gobber: "Hiccup!"**

_**As Hiccup turns, we see Astrid jumping from perch to perch, the Nadder behind her. She then jumps off of the last one falling towards Hiccup.**_

**Astrid: "HICCUP!"**

_**Hiccup falls to the ground as Astrid lands on top of him and her axe gets stuck in his shield. Hiccup blushes. From a distance, you can see the twins watching them with grins on their faces.**_

**Tuffnut: "Ooo, love on the battlefield."**

**Ruffnut: "She could do better."**

Astrid 'hmph'd. She couldn't possibly do any better after that wonderful flight last night. So, she basically ignored the on-screen Ruffnut's comment and wrapped her arm around Hiccup's, causing said boy to blush a deep shade of red, yet grab hold of her hand instinctively. Smiling, Astrid gave their hands a squeeze, no-one noticing. Well, except for the G.M.A.D.

**Hiccup: "Let me- Why don't you...-"**

_**Astrid untangles herself from Hiccup and sees the Nadder free itself from the wooden pile of walls. She gasps and grabs the handkerchief of her axe, which is stuck good to Hiccup's shield. She then proceeds to remove the shield from Hiccup's arm by stepping on his face, removing the shielded axe and using it to BASH the side of the Nadder's head. It rears, in pain, and walks away.**_

**Gobber: "Well done, Astrid."**

_**She turns, panting and glaring at Hiccup, who is curled up on the ground.**_

**Astrid: "Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war, is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."**

_**Sting. Hiccup looks down, in shame, then slowly stands back up as Astrid and the other teens walk away.**_

The watchers, Viking, dragon, rider, and G.M.A.D. alike wait as the next scene loads.

* * *

_**A/n: And done! I hope that this lengthy chapter's enough to make up for the long time I didn't update this. Time for me ta go, for now.**_

_**See you soon! And don't forget to fav, follow, and review!**_


	11. An- Impt AN

_**A/n: Hey guys, just so you know, I won't be updating any of my stories soon. I have just suffered an extreme loss. Let me tell you what it's like, to lose someone as special as KC. And here is how I met her.**_

_**(Flashback... [October 2, 2013])**_

_**I had just come home from school, where my parents greeted me and asked me if I wished to go with them. To where, they didn't tell me. So I politely declined and went inside the house, saying I was exhausted. After about two hours, my parents came home, laughing. Wondering what was so funny, I went outside, and what I saw shocked me into happiness.**_

_**There, running in circle, sniffing everything in sight, was my precious KC. She was a beautiful Shih Tzu with long reddish brown hair. She had short legs and the most adorable face you could ever find in a dog. In my dog.**_

_**She was just six weeks.**_

_**I celebrated my birthday with great joy and happiness (October 2 is not my birthday) because I had got what I wanted.**_

_**I spent my months, nine months with her, growing up, feeding, walking, playing with her. She grew so large for her breed, but I never cared about her size. So long as she lived, I was happy.**_

_**And then that ended in the blink of an eye.**_

_**Late last night she was choking, vomiting, crying, twitching, and shaking uncontrollably. My parents rushed her to he vet, but they arrived too late.**_

_**KC, died, in the arms of my mother.**_

_**They cried and drove back home, and when I was expecting a happy healthy KC, all I got was my mom standing in the doorway, crying, and my dad silently holding a limp puppy.**_

_**She was gone.**_

**_I held back my tears until we got inside, but before long I couldn't hold them in. Seeing KC, my precious gift, lying limp on the ground, not breathing, not anything, it was beyond any pain I could imagine._**

**_My best friend, my family, gone..._**

**_I cried myself to sleep and kept on crying once I woke up today. But seeing the prayer my mom made for her just let more tears flow._**

**_And my heart broke._**

**_For KC was gone._**

**_R.I.P. "KC"_**

**_You will never be forgotten :'( :'( :'( :'(_**


End file.
